Feliz Navidad, Clan Uchiha
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: "¡No puedo creerlo, teme! ¡No has comprado regalos para Navidad!" Pasó sus dedos por la suave tela de ese vestido, que creyó que no volvería a ver. Perteneció a su madre, y ahora, sólo había una persona que podía ser digna de usar tan hermosa prenda y de tanto valor. Sólo una persona, que era digna de portar el símbolo del Clan, una persona única que conocía el corazón de un Uchiha


**Regalo de Navidad para: Andreea Maca. Con todo mi cariño, gracias por el apoyo y tus buenas palabras. Espero te guste, ¡y pases una feliz Navidad!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada reconocido me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin más, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Navidad, Clan Uchiha<strong>

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué es la Navidad?<em>

_Es la ternura del pasado,_

_el valor del presente_

_y la esperanza del futuro._

_~Agnes M. Pharo~_

_**1º de Diciembre**_

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡DESPIERTEN!—El grito resonó por toda la casa, y pequeños pero rápidos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo al otro lado de la habitación, hasta que la puerta del dormitorio principal se abrió de golpe, para mostrar a una niña de cabello negro, lentecitos que tuvo que acomodarse, y de una amplia sonrisa. —Está nevando. ¡Nevando!—Exclamó la pequeña.

Sarada Uchiha solía ser callada, y taciturna, como su padre, pero había momentos pequeños y especiales como esa mañana, en el que la niña daba a mostrar una parte más alegre de ella. Una parte más parecida a su madre.

Sakura se había removido en los brazos de Sasuke, despertando desde que escuchó los gritos de su pequeña. Él, en cambio, aunque ya estaba despierto, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por la interrupción de su tan tranquila mañana a lado de su esposa. Por supuesto, todo fastidio se esfumó al ver la carita de su hija llena de ilusión.

Era así cada que llegaba el último mes del año.

Sakura ya estaba de pie, inclinada hacia la ventana con Sarada en brazos. Ambas admiraban la nieve blanco que a poco comenzaba a cubrir la calle, y las demás casas a su alrededor. Una escena digna de completa atención, y afortunadamente, Sasuke estaba ahí para admirar la alegría que esas dos mujeres desbordaban. Una apenas visible sonrisa hizo aparición en sus labios, y se borró tan rápido en cuanto se levantó de la cama, y caminó hacia ellas.

—Papá, ¡mira! ¿Ya la viste? Es tan shannaro. —Comentó la pequeña, pasando de los brazos de su madre a los de Sasuke, una vez que éste se acercó a la ventana. Nuevamente, la leve sonrisa surcó los labios del Uchiha.

—Sí, Sarada, ya la…—Pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar, cuando un grito agudo de niño llegó hasta los oídos de la familia, fuerte y claro. Escandaloso, como sólo un Uzumaki podía serlo. Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando Sarada movió desesperadamente sus piernas para que él la bajara. Lo hizo, de mala gana, y miró severamente a su esposa, que sonreía.

—Ese molesto de Bolt. —Murmuró Sarada, pero una sonrisa podía apreciarse en su infantil rostro. —Seguramente viene a jugar y yo no estoy lista. —Jaló del camisón de su madre, que la miró con dulzura. —Necesito mis botas. Pidió, y justo después, el niño volvió a gritar.

— ¡SARA-CHAAAAAAN!—Uno, dos, tres, ¡seis golpes a la puerta!

— ¿Qué se cree ése niño molestando a esta hora?—Cuestionó el hombre y Sakura sólo volvió a sonreír, saliendo de la habitación justo detrás de su hija, para vestirla adecuadamente si quería salir a jugar con la nieve.

—Igual ya estábamos despiertos, Sasuke-kun. —Comentó su esposa, pero él no estaba muy de acuerdo. No era que no le agradara el pequeño revoltoso hijo de Naruto, sino que le preocupaba que su pequeña y única hija pudiera salir lastimada siguiendo las locas ideas de ese niño, Boruto Uzumaki.

En cuanto estuvo lista, Sarada salió disparada hacia la calle, donde Bolt ya le esperaba con bola de nieve en mano, que lanzó a la chiquilla. Uchiha fue más rápida, y apenas logró esquivar el primer ataque.

— ¡Shannaro!—Exclamó la niña, lanzando una bola de nieve en dirección hacia su amigo, que dio de lleno en su pecho provocando que cayera de espaldas. La niña se burló, poniendo sus manos en la cintura, pero sin esperarse que el rubio se recuperaría pronto, y que una bola de nieve le daría en el estómago.

— ¡Punto para Bolt 'ttebasa!—Soltó el niño, mientras Sarada se encorvaba para sobarse la zona afectada. Sin embargo, sonrió.

Sakura y Sasuke les miraban desde la puerta, ambos ya con un abrigo cálido que les protegía de la baja temperatura. Ninguno se esperó la bola de nieve que dio de lleno en la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura abrió los labios sorprendida, y llevó su fugaz mirada hacia los niños, que parecían igual de atónitos. Divisó un pequeño remolino de cabello azulado, ¿en qué momento Himawari había llegado?

— ¡Justo en el blanco, 'ttebayo! ¿¡Viste eso Hinata-chan!?—Las carcajadas de Naruto llamaron la atención de la peli rosa, y frunció el ceño. Sin embargo ver a Sasuke cubierto de nieve, controlando el impulso de ahorcar el rubio, le hizo también estallar en carcajadas. — ¡El teme ni se lo esperaba!—Volvió a burlarse el Uzumaqui, y Hinata se alejó lentamente de él, aún sonriendo, pero consciente de lo que vendría después.

—Dobe… Estás muerto. —Siseó Sasuke, y enseguida salió corriendo tras un asustado Naruto. La bola de nieve impactó contra su nuca, y cayó al suelo, prácticamente tragando la nieve del lugar donde cayó.

Bolt lanzó una risotada.

— ¡Tiraste al viejo! ¡Bien hecho, viejo número dos!—Se sujetó el estómago, sin dejar de reír. De pronto, ya tenía a Sarada sobre él gritándole que no le dijera viejo a su padre.

— Hinata-chan, ¿gustas chocolate?—Sakura se hizo hacia un lado, invitando a su amiga a pasar a la casa. Ya se arreglarían las cosas entre esos cuatro niños. Sí, Sasuke y Naruto también contaban como eso.

—Claro, Sakura-chan. —Sonrió dulcemente la mujer Hyuuga, y ambas entraron, ignorando los insultos que se elevaban entre las cuatro personas ahí afuera.

La pequeña Himawari, lejos del espectáculo, construía un hermoso muñeco de nieve.

19 de Diciembre

En pleno mes de la Navidad, Kakashi, el 6º Hokage de Konoha, les impuso una misión. Una misión a la que ninguno podía negarse, principalmente porque eran los más capacitados para hacerla y su trabajo en equipo llegaba a alcanzar la perfección. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos quería adentrarse en una misión de una semana y media, en el mes más importante para una familia.

Afortunadamente se encontraban ya de regreso a la aldea, y después de un descanso, ambos decidieron no volver a detenerse. Ninguno quería un retraso más para ver a sus respectivas familias, Naruto era quien lo expresaba con palabras y gestos, como siempre, mientras Sasuke se limitaba a sus monosílabos indiferentes.

De pronto, mientras saltaba de rama en rama, la risa de su amigo le llamó la atención, y frunció el ceño inconscientemente.

— ¿De qué te ríes?—Cuestionó el Uchiha, sin despegar su mirada del frente. En otras circunstancias no habría preguntado, Naruto era un idiota y podía reír hasta por la situación más simple, pero en esa ocasión había algo en su risa que sembró en él una pequeña curiosidad.

— ¿Eh?—Naruto pareció recordar que no se hallaba solo, y que su mejor amigo iba acompañándolo en el viaje. Desvió la mirada para verlo, y la amplia sonrisa del Uzumaki volvió. — Que me alegra tener ya los regalos de Navidad. Las tiendas son un infierno en estas épocas, dattebayo. —Se quejó.

Sasuke pareció recordar en qué mes estaban, y que sólo faltaba menos de una semana para la tan ansiada Noche Buena. ¡Y él no tenía regalo alguno! Seguramente llegando podía comprar algo de paso, pero la última Navidad eso no había funcionado cuando se dio cuenta que el regalo para su esposa Sakura no fue lo que ella esperaba. Por supuesto, la peli rosa estaba enfadad de que él no tuviera interés alguno en las preferencias de ella y su hija, y soliera regalarles lo primero que se le cruzara en el camino. ¡Ni siquiera solía envolverlos! Contrario a lo que ella y la pequeña Sarada siempre le regalaban. Cosas útiles, de su agrado, envueltas siempre en un vistoso papel rojo o de figuras navideñas.

La carcajada de Naruto fue quien le obligó a salir de sus pensamientos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, teme! ¡Tú no has comprado nada para ellas! De nuevo, siempre al final. —El rubio chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza. Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño, y sintió el impulso de arrojar a su amigo hacia el vacío. —Si yo fuera Sakura-chan ya no te invitaba a la cena de Navidad, dattebayo.

—Hmp. Es mi casa, no puede no invitarme. —Se defendió el azabache, molesto.

—Pero ella cocina.

— ¿Y de qué sirve que hayas comprado regalos? Hinata debe estar harta de los utensilios de cocina, los collares de muy mal gusto y cajas de ramen instantáneo. Y ni hablar de tus hijos. —Sasuke sonrió de lado al escuchar los reclamos de su compañero. Sabía cómo dar en el blanco con alguien tan temperamental, y debido a sus reacciones, se confirmaba que nuevamente Naruto regalaría esas tres cosas tan típicas de él. Himawari solía cambiar los regalos, Bolt vendía lo que no le gustaba, y Hinata debía amar demasiado a Naruto por aceptar esos collares… Aunque nunca le había visto que llevara uno.

—Al menos los regalo con cariño. Tú ni eso. Pobre de Sarada-chan, ¡es una niña 'ttebayo! Deja de darle libros. —Se quejó el rubio, y a lo lejos se distinguió la puerta de la aldea de la Hoja, estaban cerca de llegar.

—A ella le gustan los libros. — Argumentó el Uchiha, completamente seguro de ello. Naruto rodó los ojos, y una vez que cruzaron las puertas de Konoha, se dirigieron con rapidez a la torre del Hokage.

Y aunque Naruto había olvidado ya el tema, Sasuke no. ¿Acaso a Sarada no le agradaban los libros de historia y técnica que él compraba para aumentar su intelecto? Si eso era cierto, entonces, ¿qué le gustaba a su pequeña niña? Pero no era la única en su mente, pues de Sakura también tenía mucho que decir. Era obvio que aquella simple agenda no era lo que su esposa esperaba por la Navidad pasada.

Por un segundo, tan sólo un segundo con temor a derrumbar su orgullo, por su mente cruzó cierta pregunta: ¿Tan malo soy dando regalos?

Estúpido Naruto. Y estúpida Navidad por hacerlo sentir de esa forma.

_**22 de Diciembre**_

—Papá. —Él levantó la mirada, llevaba varios minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, que tenían que ver aún con sus regalos de Navidad, para ver a su primogénita frente a él. Sasuke ladeó levemente la cabeza, esperando que su hija continuara. La pequeña se removió en su lugar, tenía las manos tras la espalda. —Hay algo que quiero hacer, pero necesito ayuda…—Susurró lo último, y el Uchiha sonrió levemente. Era tan orgullosa como él, ¿eso era bueno o malo?

— ¿Qué necesitas hacer?—Preguntó. Sakura hace un rato que se había ido de compras, necesitaba comprar lo que necesitaría para la cena próxima de Noche Buena, y Sasuke y Sarada eran los únicos en la casa esa tarde.

—Quiero poner esto. —Dijo finalmente la niña, y retiró las manos de detrás de su espalda, extendiéndolas hacia su padre, que miró curioso el objeto de papel sobre las pequeñas manos de la niña. Era una estrella, no muy bien hecha, pero parecía que ella se había esforzado en recortar su forma, y colorearla de un llamativo amarillo. —Ahí. —Comentó después, señalando la punta del árbol de Navidad que Sakura y Sarada habían puesto y adornado durante su ausencia.

Sasuke intercaló su mirada de la estrella al árbol, del árbol a su hija, y de ella nuevamente a la estrella de papel. Arrugada, pero con cierto encanto. Por supuesto tendría encanto, su hija la había dibujado.

—Está bien. —Dijo él, queriendo tomar la estrella de las manos de Sarada, pero ella la retiró con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke la miró confundido.

—Quiero colgarla yo. —Anunció la niña, en un tono de voz que denotaba molestia por el hecho de que su padre no lo hubiera pensado antes. ¡Por eso necesitaba su ayuda! Porque ella no lograba alcanzar la punta del árbol, pero con ayuda de su padre, pondría esa estrella que dibujó un día antes en la punta del árbol.

Porque todo árbol de Navidad necesitaba una estrella.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá, y su hija caminó tras de él. Una vez que llegaron al rincón de la sala, donde el árbol decorado destacaba, se puso en cuclillas y su hija subió a su espalda. Colocó la estrella en la punta una vez que su padre se irguió, la acomodó varias veces, buscando el enfoque perfecto, y cuando estuvo satisfecha, le pidió a su padre que la bajara.

Sarada permaneció con la mirada sobre el árbol de Navidad, específicamente en la estrella que ella misma había hecho. La niña estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Te gustan las estrellas, Sarada?—Cuestionó el mayor, que no había retirada su mirada de la primogénita Uchiha. Ella dejó de ver la punta del árbol, se acomodó los lentes, y finalmente miró en dirección a su padre.

—Mucho. —Fue su corta respuesta, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia la calle. Sasuke estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el grito de Bolt Uzumaki fue suficiente para saber la razón por la que su hija se había ido.

Y aunque le molestaba que esa niña hiciera eso, no dijo nada.

Ella ya le había dicho lo que él quería saber. Y ésa Navidad, Sarada esperaría por un libro como regalo de su padre, pero la sorpresa era que no se trataría de un libro.

_**23 de Diciembre**_

Tenía ya ése paquete en sus manos, y a menudo, cuando se encontraba un momento de soledad en su casa, lo abría para ver el interior y asegurarse que lo que había ahí adentro no sufriera rasguño alguno.

Se sentía orgulloso de ese regalo, y ansiaba burlarse a su manera de Naruto, restregándole que él había comprado un mejor regalo para su hijas esa Navidad. Aunque compadecía a Bolt y Himawari, que recibirían quizá, algún rompecabezas nada difícil.

Ese día salió temprano de casa, porque aunque tuviera el regalo perfecto para su pequeña niña, aún faltaba la otra mujer se su vida.

¿Cómo encontrar el regalo perfecto para Sakura Haruno? ¡Ella! Que era la luz en su vida, que siempre lo fue. Ella, quien le enseñó que el amor no tiene razones. Ella, con su cálida y amorosa mirada, con sus suaves labios y su sonrisa llena de bondad. Sakura, a quien él siempre había protegido y amado, a quien dañó demasiado y por mucho tiempo. Francamente, Sasuke no podía pensar en un regalo que pudiera definir lo agradecido que estaba con ella por pertenecer a su vida.

Por regalarle sus Navidades.

Llegó al Barrio Uchiha después de minutos más caminando, y se quedó mirando todo desde afuera. Solía ir varias veces a su antiguo hogar, Sakura lo acompañaba en ocasiones, pero en la mayoría, ella entendía que él deseaba pasar esos instantes en soledad. Sólo él y sus recuerdos.

Miraba todo, y en cuanto su mirada se posaba en un rincón de aquel lugar, éste parecía cobrar vida, y volvía a ser el lugar que vio cuando tan sólo era un niño. Un niño ajeno a todo lo que pasaría, y derrumbaría su perfecto mundo. Sí, por eso era mejor recordar en soledad.

Y no todo era tristeza, podía recordar claramente los momentos más especiales de su niñez en la calle del Barrio. Y muchos de esos momentos se vivieron ahí, en la casa principal del lugar, su casa.

Era la única que tenía extremo cuidado, sus paredes estaban nuevamente tapizadas y los pisos siempre limpios. Había gas y agua, aunque nadie los usara. Él quería que aquella casa permaneciera así, como si nunca hubiera pasado lo malo…

Visualizó un pavo sobre la mesa del comedor, y sonrió levemente.

Aquella casa debía permanecer como si siempre fuera Navidad dentro de ella.

Podía ver su propia emoción infantil reflejada en los oscuros ojos de su hija, Sarada. Y también podía ver la mirada bondadosa de su madre en el rostro de Sakura. Ellas eran ahora su familia.

No sabía exactamente qué hacía en ese lugar cuando debería estar buscando el regalo para su esposa, pero en ese instante sentía la necesidad de visitar su antiguo hogar.

Recorrió los cuartos, la cocina, y pasó un rato recostado en la sala, recordando los mejores momentos de su vida que pasó en aquel lugar. Como la primera vez que Itachi le invitó a entrenar con él. Sonrió levemente.

El pasado no siempre había sido oscuro y áspero, en su pasado también había luz que fue apagada con brusquedad, luz que Sakura encendió nuevamente en su vida. Esa chica siempre fue quien iluminaba su vacía existencia.

Se paseó por el sótano, y desocupó como cada vez que iba las cajas en ese lugar, las cajas que resguardaban fotografías o pertenencias de su familia. Una en especial llamó su atención esa mañana, y la tomó con sumo cuidado y cariño. La palabra "Mamá" relucía con marcador en una de las caras de la caja.

Dentro no había mucho, una figura de cerámica que su madre adoraba en vida, una fotografía de ella… Quizá era la fotografía más hermosa de Mikoto Uchiha, estaba embarazada de Itachi cuando posó frente a la cámara demasiados años atrás. Sasuke delineó la figura de su madre con los dedos, y recordó su voz y sus sonrisas, lo maravillosa que esa mujer era. Y también muy inteligente. Revolvió entre los demás objetos, una pluma y un broche plateado para cabello, pero al fondo de la caja, se encontró con algo que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes.

Lo sacó con cuidado y lentitud de la caja, con temor a dañarlo, y una vez fuera, lo extendió frente a él. No tenía polvo, ni algún rastro de haberse desgastado por el tiempo, es más, lucía nuevo y radiante. Como la primera vez que lo vio, cuando lo usó su madre…

Un vestido azul, de corte elegante estaba entre sus manos. El tejido sin ninguna imperfección se podía admirar a simple vista, y estaba tallado con pequeñas piedras brillantes que sólo resaltaban la belleza de la prenda. Debajo del escote, justo en el pecho, estaba el símbolo del Clan Uchiha.

Era ése, por generaciones, el vestido que le pertenecía por derecho a la mujer del líder del Clan.

Perteneció a su madre, y ahora, sólo había una persona que podía ser digna de usar tan hermosa prenda y de tanto valor. Sólo una persona, que era digna de portar el símbolo del Clan, una persona única que conocía el corazón de un Uchiha. Y esa persona siempre había sido ella… Sakura, su mujer.

Ahora sabía por qué sus pies le habían guiado hasta ese lugar aquella mañana.

**_24 de Diciembre, 9:50 pm._**

Sakura había salido ya de la ducha, apresurada, porque aunque aún quedará tiempo antes de que fuera Navidad, la mujer quería tener toda la cena lista para la hora. Iba envuelta en una toalla blanca, y con otra de menor tamaño, se secaba con rapidez su rosado cabello. Entró a la oscura habitación, y encendió la luz. Lo primero que notó fue que la ropa que había preparado para esa noche ya no estaba en la cama, ordenada tal como ella la había dejado. ¡No estaba!

Entre abrió sorprendida los labios, y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Su hija no era alguien que soliera hacer bromas, pero últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo con Boruto que… La mujer suspiró, con resignación, y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a cruzar el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hija, pero no contó que una persona le estaría esperando al dar la vuelta.

—Sasuke-kun. —Susurró, e inmediatamente sus ojos fueron del rostro de su esposo al paquete que estaba en sus manos, y del paquete nuevamente hacia los ojos del Uchiha. — ¿Qué es eso?—Cuestionó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Diría que un regalo, pero en realidad, no lo es, ya que te pertenece. —Respondió él, y extendió el paquete hacia su esposa. Sakura frunció aún más el entrecejo, confundida, pero aceptó el objeto que su marido le daba. De nuevo, volvió a mirarlo, interrogándolo sin atreverse a abrir la caja en sus manos. Sasuke, le regresó la mirada, expectante. Él no diría nada más, no era su estilo, ni el momento. En primer lugar, Sakura debía ver lo que ocultaba el paquete.

La mujer, entendiendo el silencio de su esposo, suspiró, y caminó hasta la cama. Su cabello aún escurría gotas de agua, pero no le importó en ese instante. No cuando al abrir la caja, y retirar el papel con nerviosismo, se encontró con el vestido más hermoso que había visto en su vida. La tela era suave, el tejido difícil y perfecto, el azul brillante, pero no había nada más importante en la prenda que el símbolo que adornaba el centro, justo en el pecho. Sakura sacó el vestido de su empaque, con sumo cuidado, y lo extendió en frente de sí. Era precioso.

—Es el vestido que, por generaciones, perteneció a la mujer del líder del Clan Uchiha. —Informó Sasuke, a sus espaldas, y ella se giró a verlo. De pronto, volvió a sentir una jovencita frente a él, tonta y sensible. Sus ojos acumularon lágrimas, que fue capaz de retener. Miró nuevamente el vestido en sus manos. —Sakura…—Ella levantó la mirada. —Te pertenece por derecho, y no hay nadie más digna de usarlo que tú.

—Sasuke… Tu madre, ella lo usó, ¿cierto?—Cuestionó la peli rosa, apretando los labios y acariciando la suave tela azul del vestido. Él asintió con la cabeza, y esta vez, Sakura no fue capaz de retener las lágrimas que cayeron libremente y recorrieron sus mejillas.

—Recuerdo una Navidad en específico. —Ella volvió a dirigir su mirada a Sasuke, pero él parecía estar mirando a un punto perdido de la habitación. —Mi padre siempre estaba de misión, pero esa noche no… Recuerdo que mi madre estaba feliz, y usó este vestido. Éramos una familia pequeña, pero… Esa noche, tuvimos una muy Feliz Navidad.—Sakura pareció sonreír, y dejando el vestido con cuidado sobre la cama, se acercó para abrazar a su esposo, repentinamente y con fuerza, pero él amaba la espontaneidad de su esposa. Siempre amaría sus besos y abrazos sorpresivos. Él correspondió, y se permitió inhalar el suave aroma a cerezos que el cabello de Sakura desprendía. —Recuerdo esa noche, porque mi padre dijo algo que no entendí en ese momento… Pero ahora así. Mi madre servía la cena, y cuando entró a la cocina, Itachi y yo vimos en mi padre lo más parecido a una sonrisa. —Ella escuchaba con atención, aún aferrada al cuello del Uchiha. —Entonces él nos dijo, en casi un susurro, que seríamos afortunados si encontrábamos a una mujer que alumbrara cada día como si fuese Navidad.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Gracias por todo, Sakura. —Dijo finalmente, separándose el espacio suficiente para alzar dos de sus dedos, y estamparlos en la frente de su esposa. Ella sonrió, con alegría, iluminando el momento como siempre iluminó su vida. —Vístete, Sarada está lista…—Ella asintió lentamente, y suspiró, mirando nuevamente el vestido sobre la cama.

—En verdad es hermoso. —Musitó la mujer, acariciando la prenda. Sasuke sonrió apenas, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Debía ser digno para quien lo usara. —Respondió, y cuando su esposa giró la cabeza para poder verlo, él ya se había ido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Sakura, y se despojó de la toalla para vestirse de una vez por todas.

_**24 de Diciembre, 10:40 pm.**_

Sarada bajó de las escaleras, su cabello negro iba peinado en dos chongos que ella tanto había pedido para esa noche. Quería peinarse como su tan admirada "TenTen-san". Llevaba un bonito vestido rojo, y encima, un suéter tan blanco como la nieve que su madre le había comprado esa semana. Seguida de la pequeña, bajó Sakura.

Lo primero que vio de ella fueron los zapatos de tacón bajo, simples pero elegantes, y a sus tobillos cayó la tela azul del vestido, la piedras incrustadas brillaron y la mujer parecía ser una estrella. Aunque nada brillaba más que su alegre sonrisa, la luz de sus días.

Para Sasuke Uchiha, ni la Navidad misma podía compararse con lo radiantes que eran Sarada, su hija, y Sakura, su luz.

Tomó la mano de la niña, para ayudarla a bajar, y después tomó la de su esposa, que le agradeció el gesto con un casto beso de labios que Sasuke aceptó gustoso.

Sería una muy buena Navidad.

— ¡La familia llegó!—Exclamó una ruidosa voz que los Uchiha conocían perfectamente bien. Naruto abrió la puerta sin preguntar si podía pasar, con los regalos en sus brazos que apenas podía ver donde pisaba.

— ¡Sara-chan!—Himawari se atravesó a su padre, que por suerte y experiencia, pudo mantener su equilibrio sin caer al suelo. Por supuesto, Bolt no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Pasó a lado de su padre, y "accidentalmente" lo empujó. Esta vez Naruto no tuvo tanta suerte, y se estampó contra el suelo de sentón.

—B-Buenas noches, Sakura-chan. Sara-chan, Sasuke-san. —Saludó Hinata, siempre destacando su tranquilidad y delicadeza en esa ruidosa familia. Hinata era el equilibrio de los Uzumaki. — ¿Dónde dejo la ensalada?—Preguntó después, señalando el traste que llevaba en los brazos. Sakura rápidamente soltó la mano de su esposo, y se aproximó a su amiga para guiarla hasta la cocina.

— ¡Bolt fastidioso, mi estrella no es fea!—Exclamó Sarada, colorándose por el enojo mientras el niño rubio se sostenía el estómago entre risas. Himawari se había perdido en su reflejo en las esferas del árbol de Navidad.

— ¡Yo!—Saludó el 6º Hokage, en la ventana, guardando su pervertido libro antes de que los niños pudieran verlo. Recordaba perfectamente la paliza que Sakura le dio cuando, por accidente, Sarada había visto una de las páginas del libro. Los niños corrieron inmediatamente hacia Kakashi, y él sonrió bajo la máscara, siempre animado de recibir la atención de esos chiquillos.

Naruto estaba acomodando los regalos bajo el árbol, con al traviesa sonrisa tan usual en él. No cambiaba, era ya un adulto, pero su sonrisa siempre lo regresaba a cuando era tan sólo un niño.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! Ha llegado temprano esta noche. —Comentó Sakura, saliendo de la cocina a la par de Hinata.

—Adelanté el papeleo, Sakura. —Mintió el Hokage, pero ya tendría tiempo al siguiente día para escuchar los regaños de Shizune.

Sasuke estaba apartado de todos, viendo desde el rincón la escena que su familia representaba.

Porque sí, su nueva familia no solamente se reducía a Sakura y Sarada, también había más integrantes, como el molesto de Naruto que le conocía mejor que nadie, Kakashi, quien siempre fue para él una figura paterna. Hinata era su cuñada, de cierta forma, y esos dos revoltosos niños, sus sobrinos.

Su familia era extraña, pero alegre. Y sabían cómo regalarle, cada año, una maravillosa Navidad.

Sonrió, y se acercó hacia su esposa, tomándola de la cintura y besando su mejilla. Sakura se sorprendió, pero no puso objeción alguna, no siempre su marido daba esas demostraciones de cariño frente a las personas, por eso atesoraba cada uno de ellos.

_**25 de Diciembre, 12:00 am.**_

— ¡Aw! ¿No luce hermoso el vestido en ella? Su excéntrico cabello destaca al igual que sus ojos. ¡Por eso ayudé a Sasu-chan a elegir el regalo para Saku-chan!—Sonó la voz emocionada de una mujer, a la esquina del salón. Los hombres a su lado la miraron por un segundo. Uno de ellos bufó, mientras que el otro sonrió, dándole la razón.

—Yo les dije que Sakura Haruno era la indicada para Sasuke. —Comentó Itachi, cruzándose de brazos, y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Fugaku rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y si tienen otro hijo?

— ¡Oh, sería maravilloso! ¡Un nieto más!—Exclamó Mikoto, juntando las manos.

— No me refería a eso, Mikoto. —Regañó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño. — ¡Podría tener el cabello rosado! ¡Un Uchiha con ese color de cabello! A mí no termina de agradarme la idea de esa Haruno como matriarca del Clan. —Se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada de la escena frente a ellos.

— ¡Fugaku Uchiha! No vuelvas a decir tal barbaridad. ¿Acaso sabes de alguien que pueda hacer a nuestro Sasu-chan tan feliz como hace ella?—Regañó la mujer, con una voz que podía asustar a cualquiera, y esa mirada de furia puesta sobre su esposo que logró incomodarse.

—Siempre quisimos que él fuera feliz. —Comentó Itachi, y sonrió levemente. Fugaku dejó escapar un suspiro, y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su esposa e hijo.

—Pero ése vestido sigue luciendo mejor en mi esposa. —Dijo con cierto fastidio, y la mujer a su lado lo abrazó del brazo, sonriente.

— ¡Aw, Fugaku! Y nunca me dijiste que yo iluminaba tus días como si fuera Navidad. —Dijo la mujer, y el hombre se removió incómodo en su lugar, torciendo los labios. Tendría toda una eternidad con esa mujer molesta recordándole eso.

— ¡Miren! El regalo de Sara-chan. Yo le ayudé a escogerlo. —Anunció Itachi, con orgullo. Los tres espíritus miraron con curiosidad cuando la niña abría ansiosa el paquete entre sus manos. De la caja, sacó una brillante estrella plateada, ¡parecía una estrella de verdad! Los ojos de Sarada se iluminaron, y saltó en su lugar, yendo hasta su padre para abrazarlo, y pedirle ansiosamente que le ayudara a poner la estrella sobre el árbol.

Sasuke sonrió apenas, y se levantó de su asiento, acercándose al árbol. Himawari y Bolt también se habían acercado para ver el épico momento de la estrella sobre el árbol de Navidad.

Sarada se inclinó un poco, y acomodó la estrella sobre la punta. La movió levemente hacia la derecha, y un pequeño gemido de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios cuando vio las tres figuras reflejadas sobre el brillo de su estrella plateada. La niña volteó rápidamente, pero no había nadie. Cuando regresó la vista hacia la estrella, ellos seguían ahí, y le saludaban.

Sarada sonrió levemente, y le pidió a su padre bajar.

— Los vi. —Susurró impresionada, y su padre frunció el ceño, con cierta confusión. —Me dijeron que te deseaban una feliz Navidad, papá. —Comentó la niña emocionada, y sin dar tiempo a su padre de reaccionar, salió corriendo hacia Boruto, a quien le presumió que su estrella era mucho más hermosa que la que seguramente él tenía.

Después de tanto dolor, el llamado clan maldito se merecía un nuevo inicio.

Se merecía la luz, y la redención.

El Clan Uchiha se merecía, en ese instante y en el futuro, una feliz Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, disfruten de esta noche, y que en sus hogares haya mucho amor, ¡y regalos! Bueno, bueno... Sinceramente, una muy Feliz Navidad a quien esté leyendo esto.**

**Mis mejores deseos,**

_**M.**_


End file.
